Traditionally, a Hall effect sensor with two Hall elements and with dual outputs in quadrature will switch on or off in the presence or absence of a magnetic field of sufficient strength to provide rotational speed and rotational direction information. The lead or lag switching of either Hall element, compared to the other Hall element is used to determine the direction rotation of a ring magnet. In common solutions that employ speed and direction sensing using Hall latches, two Hall sensor output nodes or signals are required (i.e., two Hall sensor outputs or one Hall sensor output and a direction signal).